


Indirect Statements and Poor Listeners

by sazzykins



Category: Lost Souls, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drug Use, M/M, OOC, no crossover relationships just interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazzykins/pseuds/sazzykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanae needs a few hours away from the bundle of enthusiatic energy that is Tsukiyama Shuu. He finds a dive bar and his chill. (Written as crackfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indirect Statements and Poor Listeners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kakera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakera/gifts).



Kanae perched precariously on the bar stool, trying his best to touch as little of the surfaces around him as possible. The smell of old alcohol, cigarettes and bleach mingled unpleasantly in the air, and in combination with the other patrons meant the purple haired man had a permanent look of disgust on his face. In order to try and fit in, he had ordered a glass of wine to hold and was also rather glad he didn’t have to drink from the glass – it didn’t look much better than the bar.

He signed. After a week of Tsukiyama’s company, his absolute denseness in regards to the younger man’s feelings were finally driving Kanae insane. He knew if he went to a coffee shop he would be found – Master Shuu had an unnerving ability to know exactly where he was - so he deliberately sought out a place where he would not think of looking.  
It had seemed like a brilliant idea at the time.

Now that the various smells were probably sinking into his clothing and permeating his very being, he was less impressed with himself. These clothes may have to be thrown away once he returned to the mansion. Bathing in bleach was also a possibility.

The only thing that had stopped him from stomping out after five minutes was the band playing. It was not a kind of music he was familiar with – the Tsukiyama household and his own had always favoured more classical music and his only other awareness was popular songs that played in stores and malls when he was shopping – usually with or for his master. He couldn’t pinpoint the type of music – his first guess has been rock with the prominent guitar and drums – but it seemed to have a softer quality with the singer, who appeared to have been dragged through a charity shop backwards followed swiftly by a bush but had a hypnotising tone to his voice. Allowing the music to wash over him, he attempted to keep his thoughts from Tsukiyama for a while – this had been the first peaceful moment in a few days. The feeling took him back to his younger days when his master used to play piano, and Kanae started hiding behind the door to listen…

Kanae started getting frustrated with himself. Reminiscing on memories of Tsukiyama while trying to forget about him was idiotic at best.

Eventually the music stopped, replaced by a jukebox selection and the musicians began packing their instruments away, a few of what appeared to be fans crowding round the stage and speaking to the singer. Kanae sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he would either have to listen to the new music choices or leave. Just as he made the decision to leave, a sweet smell greeted him amongst the stale smell of the bar. Glancing up, he saw the singer of the group at the bar trying to get drinks, a straw hat with multi-coloured ribbons trailing from it balanced precariously on his head as he pushed it back, pale blond hair trailing down to his shoulders. Kanae decided that this man needed a haircut, his first instinct to glance over the ends. The rest of the outfit consisted of a green overcoat, as though it was about to rain indoors, tiedye trousers and a plain grey top.

Yikes.

Kanae went back to nursing his wine glass, trying to place the strange scent coming from the other man.

For a moment he felt someone staring at him and he looked up to see the singer’s pale blue eyes looking at him. And for a second Kanae was certain no-one had ever looked at him like that in his entire life. Then his survival instincts kicked in – did the man realise he was a ghoul?!

“This doesn’t seem like your kind of bar.” The man said, no menace in his voice, just a curious sounding statement.

“No, it isn’t.” Kanae replied. He realised he probably did stand out in this bar. He bathed for one thing. “Your music was good.” As loathe as he was to talk to this man who needed some serious fashion advice and a haircut, he had enjoyed the music.

“Thank you. Wine is not good for forgetting people though.” The other man said, again a non-menacing statement.

Kanae stared at the man. What did he know – was he one of these mind readers he saw people talking about? That would mean he would know…

“What do you know about me?!” Kanae’s automatic response was to get angry. A defensive response to someone who was hitting too close to home and also might read his mind and know he was a ghoul. Kanae’s brain immediately began wandering to his options in a flight or fight situation…

“No one dressed as well as you comes to a place like this without wanting to forget something or someone,” stated the other man, fishing around for change in his pocket as he spoke. He paid for a round of drinks but turned to look directly into Kanae’s eyes. Kanae felt that sense of being looked at again, but no sense of accusation or fear, just someone who actually focused on him.

“Who are you?” Mind momentarily blank, this was all Kanae could muster.

“I’m Ghost,” said with a small smile. “What’s your name?”

“Kanae.”

“Nice to meet you."

Kanae nodded in response, still holding eye contact with the other man, look of disgust melting from his face into a blank expression.

“Have you ever loved someone and that person has been utterly oblivious even though you’re with them every single day?” Kanae blurted out. Something told him this man would listen and maybe even understand. He had no-one else to talk with about his feelings and who safer than a stranger?

“To a certain extent, yes.” Ghost replied with a small nod, ignoring the round that sat on the bar as Kanae spoke. Kanae wondered if anyone had ever been this attentive to him before now. “That’s who you’re trying to forget?”

“I don’t want to forget, I just want a rest…” Kanae sighed. “He is wonderful. Smart, kind, handsome, talented…and dense, obsessive and forever chasing after someone who doesn’t want him!”

Ghost smiled at the description. “Obviously he’s looking in the wrong direction. Here…” he began fishing in his pockets again and produced what appeared to be a cigarette which he offered to Kanae.

“I don’t smoke,” the ghoul replied.

“This isn’t a normal cigarette. It will help your mind rest…” Ghost lit the end, letting it begin burning and suddenly the sweet scent got stronger and Kanae realised what he had been smelling this whole time. He had known ghouls who could smoke normal tobacco, so maybe they could smoke that too…

Going against his better judgement of getting high around humans, Kanae took the joint, ignored the fact that it had been in this man’s clothes, placed his lips around the end and inhaled. One long coughing fit later in which a glass of water replaced the wine, he inhaled again, determined to try and forget the aggravation that was Tsukiyama Shuu.  
In the midst of his attempts to get high – and very much hoping that ghouls could – the guitarist of the group appeared at the bar.

“Ghost, I know we asked you to get a round but we also meant for you to fetch the drinks to us – not just leave them on the bar,” he griped, casting a look up and down Kanae briefly before returning to the drinks.

“Sorry, Steve. I’ll bring them over in a moment.” Ghost replied, that same non-menacing tone, as if the other man’s whines just washed over him. Kanae hoped he could achieve that level of zen soon.

“I’ll do it, you just sit here and talk to your new friend. Enjoy!” He raised a glass to Kanae and left again, wandering back to the rest of the band.

“He plays in the band too?”

“Yes. He’s the other half of our band Lost Souls?. The rest of the band just join us locally or in bigger shows as and when.” Ghost said. His feeling that something was slightly dangerous about the other man had been outweighed by the sad look in his eyes. However, the dangerous feeling was vanishing rapidly with each intake of the joint.  
Kanae finally stopped his attempts at inhaling the entire joint, muscles seeming to relax in a wave down his body. He looked at Ghost for several moments with a look of ever increasing concentration.

“He’s the one you love isn’t he?”

“Yes.” Ghost replied simply, holding out his hand as Kanae handed the joint back, the effects hitting him very strongly, very quickly.

“What’s stopping you from telling him?”

“I tell him. He just doesn’t listen very well. He’ll figure it out.” Ghost shrugged, seeming at peace with the whole situation. “How about you?”

“It’s complicated. I work for his family…” Kanae didn’t know how to answer really. “I think he doesn’t listen very well either.”

Ghost nodded, watching as Kanae began staring at the clock on the wall very intently. Maybe he should have taken the joint away a bit sooner…

Kanae opened his mouth to tell Ghost about the interesting things on the clock face when a door slammed somewhere in the bar.

“KANAE!” the voice sounded familiar.

The bar had become accustomed to Kanae’s quiet and overly colourful presence. The overly colourful and decidedly loud presence of Tsukiyama Shuu on the other hand caused the bar to come to a halt.

Tsukiyama’s eyes focused on the younger man, standing out like a sore thumb at the bar. A second later the smell hit him.

“Kanae, we should leave this instance! Ce lieu sent dégoûtant!”

Kanae turned and stared at him, pupils dilated. “Sie sind ein Einhorn?”

“Einhorn… Unicorn? Kanae! It is I! What is wrong with you??” He caught sight of Ghost standing next to him. “What have you done to my Kanae??”

“He was upset, I was just talking to him…” Ghost’s danger radar was pinging much more loudly with this man. “He smoked a bit of weed, but I think he may have overdone it.”

“Weed? What? Drugs??” Tsukiyama felt panic mode setting in. What if Kanae died? What would he do then?

“He’ll be fine. In a few hours he will be back to normal…” Just as Ghost finished his sentence, Steve reappeared, drawn by the sight of the flamboyant purple man – who grated his nerves on sight alone – yelling at Ghost.

“Hey, don’t be yelling at us just cos your friend decided to get high!” Steve had no sense of danger, a reality that plagued Ghost’s life on a regular basis. Fortunately Steve was saved from what Ghost was certain would have been instant death when Kanae began stroking Tsukiyama’s face.

“Hübsches Einhorn…” he stared at Tsukiyama’s face and kept stroking. The taller man’s face softened as he momentarily forgot about the presence of the two men.

“Aah, Kanae. What am I going to do with you. Come on, time to go home and get you clean. This place…” He sniffed and shook his head. “Non.”

“Where are we going?” Kanae asked, voice soft as Tsukiyama helped him out of the chair.

“Home.”

“Can I ride on your back?”

Tsukiyama held back a laugh. This Kanae was actually very cute… The smelly men could live.

“Of course.” He turned around and allowed Kanae to climb onto his back, arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. Without a glance at anyone else, Tsukiyama carried his servant out, wanting to escape from the overwhelming smell of the bar before it sank into his nose forever.

The bar watched them go in silence before normal chatter resumed. 

“What was that about?” Steve asked, still irked by the thought of the other man’s presence.

“He cares, he just doesn’t listen…” Ghost wandered back towards the band and away from the bar.

“What does that even mean…” Steve caught up with the other man. “And did you see the clothing on them? Is that high fashion or are they from the circus because…”

“I think they were ghouls. I’ve never seen one of those before.”

Steve stared at Ghost for several seconds, the next words out of his mouth in a harsh whisper. “You gave a ghoul weed? What happens when he gets the munchies??”

Ghost paused. “I’m sure they have supplies. They look rich.” With that he left, content to leave the circle of life intact. Ghouls were a natural part of the food chain after all.

Steve sighed, scratching his head and staring at his hand in confusion for several moments. “Where the hell did this glitter come from??”

“The second man, I think.” Ghost’s nonchalant reply. “He was very sparkly.”

Steve thought staying in would be the wisest idea tonight and make damn sure his friend stayed in too. Well life with Ghost was never boring, that was for damn sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Ghost and Steve Finn are characters from a series of books by Poppy Z Brite - Lost Souls is the main title. It's worth a read!
> 
> There was use of google translate so if something is wrong please let me know!
> 
> Yes, Kanae thinks Shuu is a pretty, pretty unicorn...


End file.
